CERRY BOY N TSUNDERE GIRL (My Secret Love)
by Yue.Lawliet
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge atau Lelouch vi Britannia seorang pemuda terpelajar dkelas 3 SMA dari Ashford Academy, cita-cita menjadi seorang raja yg hebat seperti sang ayah (ceritanya disini damai-damai aja). Pintar terpelajar idaman wanita tapi payah dalam urusan percintaan. Hingga akhirnya sang pangeran terjatuh dalam lingkaran permainan sang primadona kejam, CC
1. Chapter 1

**Cerry Boy n Tsundere Girl.**

Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge atau Lelouch vi Britannia seorang pemuda terpelajar kelas 3 SMA dari Ashford Academy, cita-cita menjadi seorang raja yg hebat seperti sang ayah (ceritanya disini damai-damai aja). Pintar terpelajar idaman wanita tapi payah dalam urusan percintaan. Hingga akhirnya sang pangeran terjatuh dalam lingkaran permainan sang primadona Ashford Academy yang terkenal dingin dan kejam bernama CC.

Terinspirasioleh lagu: Ma Boy 2 "Electro Boysfeat Hyorin

**CODE GEASS** Disclaimer© CLAMP

**Story :****Cerry Boy n Tsundere Girl**

Rated:T+ke M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama/School life… (terserah dah ahh… :v )

Pairing: Lelouch x CC

Warning: 17 tahun plus hard lemon #eeaaaa…. OOC, OOT beda cerita hahh…. #hadehh…

Author :Yue Lawliet (dibantu my Lovely Prince hehehe….)

* * *

Pagi hari biasa di sebuah Academy terkenal di area Eleven (Jepang) yang dikenal sebagai Academy terbaik dan menghasilkan para pemuda pemudi terbaik diseluruh wilayah Britania, Ashford Academy, tak hanya dikenal prestasinya para siswa pun bersekolah dengan gembira disana, belajar bermain berteman dan juga bercinta (#loh?#jadi_kangen_waktu_SMA :3.)

Yupss… sekolah ini juga terkenal sebagai tempatnya para siswa yang memiliki hobi Gukoun (kencan buta), semua siswa kecuali satu orang..

**#Kelas khusus AshfordAcademy**

Pagi hari yang tenang di kelas Khusus… tampak para siswa dan siswi yang masih tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan rumah yang tak selesai-selesai.. tiba-tiba..

DRAP…. DRAP…. (suaralangkah kaki)

BRAKKK….

"mana Lelouch.. "datanglah sesosok pemuda dengan sangarnya memasuki kelas dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang dia cari kini tengah mendengarkan sesuatu dari earphonenya sambil membaca sebuah Koran.

"hooii.. Lelouch.."sapa pemuda yang diketahui bernama Rivalz, teman sepermainan Lelouch sedangkan yang dipanggil masih sibuk dengan earphone music Jazz ditambah Koran berisikan perkembangan saham dunia… #ini cowok tua amat ah…

"hah… turun.."dengan wajah kecewa membaca index saham yang tiba-tiba turun 10 dolar #eaa. :v

"HOIII.. BAKA.. "akhirnya Rivalz yang makin darah tinggi menarik earphone Lelouch hingga yang punya memandang dengan wajah tidak bersalah + tergangu

"hm.. ada apa?" dengan wajah bosannya.

"pokoknya kali ini kamu harus ikut.. "seraya menarik bangku dan duduk didepan Lelouch

"Gukoun? " Lelouch menaikan sebelah alisnya dan dibalas anggukan dan senyum riang + alis yang naik turun dari sang sahabat #apacobaygdipikirin

"Tidak terima kasih"dengan wajah bosan kembali membaca Koran kali ini di kolom Sport

"pokoknya kamu harus ikut.. " Rivalz menyambar Koran Lelouch

"hm.. malas.. aku ada les bahasa Jerman, Spanyol dan Table Manner" stoic #jiahh…

Tak habis akal, seakan-akan ada lampu yang menyala diotak Rivalz, sambil tengok kanan kiri #takutparagadisngomongyanganeh-aneh (disini ngak ada Yaoi ya minna-chan... paling ambigu diket nyehehehe... :v # Rivalz mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Lelouch

"kau tahu.. di Gukoun nanti Shirley akan ikut.. "bisiknya dengan wajah serius sedangkan yang dibisikkan hanya menaikan kedua alisnya dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"hubungi aku kalau kau mau pergi" dengan wajah datar dan cool Lelouch keluar kelas hingga membuat Rivalz memandang heran kearahnya

"yess.. berhasil.. !"batin Rivalz seraya menyeringai mencurigakan, pemuda yang terkenal sudah 4 kali melakukan Gukoun dan memiliki 2 orang pacar disekolah berbeda itu langsung mengeluarkan ponsel abu-abunya dan menekan beberapa nomor..

Tuttt…

Tuttt…

"_ya Rivalz"_(suara misterius diseberang sana)

"burung pipit sudah makan umpannya" Rivalz makin menyeringai

"_hoo.. bagus… pastikan burung pipit menjadi elang malam ini"_(sambunganterputus)

"nyehehehe…. "Rivalz ketawa setan.. sambil melihat pintu tempat Lelouch keluar "hahh.. gomen ne..kalau ngak begini masa muda mu akan hilang percuma kawan" batin Rivalz miris

Oke… sekarang kalian para readers heran kenapa kawan dari tokoh utama kita ini memandang miris sambil geleng-geleng sekarang.. Lelouch Lamperouge atau Lelouch vi Britania,yang terkenal diantara kalangan wanita ternyata sudah 17 tahun tidak pernah pacaran #ahh?masa sih?

Disaat para pemuda pemudi melakukan Gukoun, pacaran kencan hingga lebih dari itu, si pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan mata violet ini lebih memilih mendalami ilmu politik dan bermain catur dengan ketua yayasan Ashford Academy.. itulah kenapa tanpa dia sadari Lelouch mendapatkan julukan Cerry Boy ..

"tunggu saja kawan… setelah malam ini julukan Cerry boy mu pasti akan hilang" batin Rivalz makin gaje

* * *

**#atap sekolah**

Seorang pemuda tinggi kurus dengan mata violet yang kini ditutupi rambut hitamnya karena doi sedang menundukan kepalanya layaknya orang yang sedang mengheningkan cipta…#dihajarLelouchFansclub :v

"ehehehehehe… akhirnya ada kesempatan aku Gukoun dengan Shirley…" Lelouch ketawa gaje.

Saat pikirannya kini sudah melayang namun masih taraf normal #maklum cerry boy# tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu melayang mengenai tepat dikepalanya

"OUCHH… SIAPA!" Lelouch menoleh kesumber pelemparan, tepatnya diatas sebuah atap diatas atap #tinggi amat

"berisik.. kau mengangu tidurku.." tiba-tiba muncul sosok gadis dengan rambut hijau menyala dengan mata emas memandang datar kearah Lelouch

" ka..kamu?!"

**ToBe Countinue...**


	2. AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DENGANMU !

**Cerry Boy n Tsundere Girl****.**

Summary : Lelouch Lamperouge atau Lelouch vi Britannia seorang pemuda terpelajar kelas 3 SMA dari Ashford Academy, cita-cita menjadi seorang raja yg hebat seperti sang ayah (ceritanya disini damai-damai aja). Pintar terpelajar idaman wanita tapi payah dalam urusan percintaan. Hingga akhirnya sang pangeran terjatuh dalam lingkaran permainan sang primadona Ashford Academy yang terkenal dingin dan kejam bernama CC.

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Ma Boy 2 "Electro Boys feat Hyorin

**CODE GEASS **Disclaimer © CLAMP

**Story : ****Cerry Boy n Tsundere Girl Chap 2**

Rated:T+ ke M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama/School life… (terserah dah ahh… :v )

Pairing : Lelouch x CC

Warning : 17 tahun plus hard lemon #eeaaaa…. OOC, OOT beda cerita hahh…. #hadehh…

Author : Yue Lawliet (dibantu my Lovely Prince hehehe….)

* * *

**#cerita sebelumnya**

"_OUCHH… SIAPA!"_

"_berisik.. kau mengangu tidurku.."_

" _ka..kamu?!"_

* * *

**#Chap 2 : AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DENGANMU… !**

"_di…dia…" _

Mendadak mata Lelouch terpaku pada sosok gadis yang dengan mudah loncat dari atasnya atap gedung sekolah tempat dia berdiri, rambut hijau berkilau, mata keemasan yang tampak datar, baju berantakan dengan kancing yang terbuka hingga memperlihatkan.. err… dadanya yang indah..

Oke Reader… siapapun pria yang melihat pasti akan terpanah.. tak kecuali Lelouch yang masih terpaku dengan sebuah sepatu yang dipegang di tangan kanannya.

"hoaahh… kamu berisik sekali.. bisa tidak tertawa diatap gedung yang lain" ketus si gadis

"ck.. CC" balas Lelouch ngak kalah ketus #hyaa_musuhan_nie

"unmm…" dengan wajah yang masih setengah tidur, CC mendekati Lelouch yang entah kenapa tidak bisa berpindah dari tempatnya

"apa?" Lelouch pasang wajah Stoic

"_damn… mataku kemana sih" batin Lelouch ngak tenang karena baju CC yang masih terbuka #dasarmesum :v_

Masih dengan wajah setengah ngantuk CC memandang Lelouch..

Pandang…. (Mata CC masih setengah ngantuk)

Pandang…. (Lelouch mencoba se-stoic mungkin.. #padahal dalam hati gusar… #namanyajugacowok.. wkwkwkkk)

Pandang… (CC pandang Lelouch… Lelouch hampir blussing di Pandang CC… makin dekat)

1 meter…

45 cm…

30 cm….

15 cm….

Hingga ….

.

.

.

"kembalikan.. "tangan CC mengadah tepat kewajah Lelouch..

"eh?" Lelouch cengok

"kembalikan sepatuku.. "stoic

Mendadak Lelouch menyeringai aneh sambil membuang muka

"_si… sial… dia memang cantik tapi tidak ada manis-manisnya" _batin Lelouch ngejek

"sepatumu hm.. ?" sambil mengangkat sepatu ukuran 38 dengan kedua jarinya, CC mmencoba meraih sepatunya namun Lelouch menjauhkan sepatunya ke atas kepalanya hingga CC tidak bisa meraihnya.. #pendeksih =3=

"kembalikan.. Sepatuku Baka.. " jawab CC nahan marah sambil melompat lompat meraih sepatunya hingga membuat apa yang terlihat makin bergerak menyegarkan mata Lelouch yang melihatnya. #CC ngk sadar bajunya blom dikancing… :v

"_hehe.. kalau begini baru manis"_ batinLelouch menyeringai puas

"_ck… cari mati dia" _batin CC makin darah tinggi #ngomonginpenyakitsendiri ==

"aishh… kembalikan Cerry Boy… "

BUUKKK…. (CC tendang kaki Lelouch sekuat tenaga tepat ditulang kering #buseettt…)

"Ouchhh… si.. sialan..!" Lelouch jatuh nahan sakit sembari megangin kakinya

"heh… rasakan" dengan coolnya CC memakai kembali sepatu kirinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Lelouch yang mencoba bangun dari jatuhnya

"_dasar penyihir.. awas kau suatu saat** aku buat kau kesakitan..**" _dalam hati Lelouch mulai sumpah serapah.. #ambiguTUH…

"kau menyumpahiku ?" tengok CC sambil menyipitkan mata

"dasar penyihir… " umpat Lelouch..

CC tersenyum kecil dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Lelouch yang masih memandang agak dendam karena dinistai olehnya.

**#10 menit kemudian di Toilet Wanita digedung olah raga**

Disebuah gedung olah raga tak terpakai yang tak jauh gedung Kelas tiga. Gedung itu tidak pernah terpakai sejak gedung olah raga yang lebih besar telah dibangun sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Gedung yang tak terpakai tak ada seorang pun disana. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemericik air shower serta desahan-desahan menggoda dari seorang wanita tepat didalam sebuah kamar mandi wanita

"emnnhh… ughh… hahh… hah… "

Gemericik air sejenak ingin menutupi desahan itu, namun kadang suara air dapat dikalahkan olehnya.

Dibawah shower seorang gadis dengan wajah menggoda dan pipi bersemu merahmendudukan tubuhnya dibawah shower itu, dengan kaki indah yang agak terbuka dan lekuk tubuh wanita tersentuh air, gadis yang terkenal dengan wajah dinginnya kini menghilang dan berubah menjadi wajah sensual mengharapkan sentuhan-sentuhan dari seseorang yang dia harapkan..

"akhh.. ahh.. ahh…"

Gerakan dari bagian tubuhnya semakin cepat hingga desahan itu semakin terdengar, melunturkan gemericik air dari shower yang membasahi seluruh tubuh porselainnya.. mata keemasannya semakin sayu.. rambut hijau lime semakin basah terguyur air… sejenak bibir cerry yang menggoda itu tengah membisikan sebuah nama yang dia rindukan…

"hahh.. hahh… Le.. Lelouch…"

* * *

**#sementara itu di kantin sekolah**

"HUAACCHHH… "

"kau kena Flu Lelouch?" Tanya sahabat karibnya, Suzaku

"hn.. "sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan Tissu, pemuda dengan mata violet itu beranjak menuju counter kantin

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya Rivalz menatap heran Lelouch

"aku mau pesan susu hangat"

"ohhh….." Rivalz dan Suzaku sambil melirik satu sama lain

"_dasar cerry boy…"/ "dasar cerry boy" _sambil geleng-geleng kompak

**TBC…**

:v :v

#karena aku pusing.. jadi nantikan chap selanjutnya ya..


	3. JEBAKAN MAUT SAHABAT :v

**Cerry Boy n Tsundere Girl****.**

Summary : Lelouch Lamperouge atau Lelouch vi Britannia seorang pemuda terpelajar kelas 3 SMA dari Ashford Academy, cita-cita menjadi seorang raja yg hebat seperti sang ayah (ceritanya disini damai-damai aja). Pintar terpelajar idaman wanita tapi payah dalam urusan percintaan. Hingga akhirnya sang pangeran terjatuh dalam lingkaran permainan sang primadona Ashford Academy yang terkenal dingin dan kejam bernama CC.

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Ma Boy 2 "Electro Boys feat Hyorin

**CODE GEASS **Disclaimer © CLAMP

**Story : ****Cerry Boy n Tsundere Girl Chap 3**

Rated:T+ ke M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama/School life… (terserah dah ahh… :v )

Pairing : Lelouch x CC

Warning : 17 tahun plus hard lemon #eeaaaa…. OOC, OOT beda cerita hahh…. #hadehh…

Author : Yue Lawliet (dibantu my Lovely Prince hehehe….)

* * *

**#Jebakan Maut Sahabat :v**

#jam pelajaran Olah raga (di loker cowok)

Tak berbeda dengan sekolah lainnya Ashford Academy juga memiliki loker besar terpisah antara siswa cowok dan cewek.. dan tak jauh berbeda dengan loker cowek, loker cowok pun juga kisruh dengan para siswa yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, ada yang tidur-tiduran sambil memainkan ponsel dilantai, ada yang masih sibuk dengan seragam sekolahnya, ada yang sibuk mengobrol bahkan ada yang sibuk baca manga hentai sambil tertawa gaje. #hah? Seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenal bernama Rivalz kini tengah sibuk dengan manga Hentai 18+nya, pemuda dengan potongan rambut pendek agak melitir keluar berwarna biru agak keunguan ini memiliki senyum ceria yang kadang para gadis menyukainya.. #picekkayanya :v

"hah... "Rivalz yang sudah bosan dengan manga hentai ke-3nya hari ini melirik Suzaku yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya dengan wajah bersemu kadang sedikit gaje :v

"oh... dari Euphemia-chan ya hehe..." Rivalz menggoda Suzaku

"a..apa sih.." Suzaku makin malu sambil menyembunyikan ponselnya dari sahabatnya yang terkenal akan kejahilannya

"jadi sudah sampai mana..?" Rivalz memincingkan matanya sambil senyum gaje membuat si pemuda bersurai coklat ini membuang muka menutupi malunya #ecieeee.. :v

"ya... begitulah" jawabnya dengan sombongnya

"ah.. yg benar ehehe..."Rivalz ketawa setan "gimana asik kan?" #apaansih?

"banget.. "Suzaku makin menyeringai :v

"berapa ronde?" Tanya Rivalz makin menjurus #ettdahh..

"apanya yang ronde?" tiba-tiba muncul Lelouch yang baru saja menganti seragamnya dengan pakaian olah raga "kalian ngomongin acara tinju semalam ya? Atau catur?" Tanya Lelouch dengan polosnya. Membuat para sahabatnya melirik satu sama lain lalu memandang Lelouch seakan-akan mengatakan

"habislah masa mudamu kawan" didalam hati

"ada yang salah?" Tanya Lelouch stoic

Suzaku berdiri dan menepuk bahu Lelouch dan berkata

"kamu harus pacaran Lelouch.."seriusan #eaaa

Lelouch menepis tangan Suzaku dan menjawab

"Pacaran itu apa bisa seasik catur?" makin stoic

"ahahaha... "Semua siswa cowok diloker ketawa ngejek

"hn.."Lelouch cuek sambil membuka minuman kaleng bertuliskan 100% rasa Cerry, dan membuat Rivalz makin menahan tawa, tiba-tiba alis Rivalz terangkat seakan-akan mendapatkan ilham dalam menulis #ngomongindirisendiri :v

"Lelouch... kamu harus baca ini" Rivalz menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Lelouch, sebuah manga bertuliskan **NOZOKI ANA **hingga membuat Suzaku hampir menyemburkan teh olongnya

"Ri..Rivalz" Suzaku sweatdrop

"hah? Aku ngak suka manga" dengan nada malasnya Lelouch menolak

"baca! Kalau kau bisa baca ini sampai habis 10 buku dalam 1 jam akan aq berikan kau tiket gratis nonton pertunjukan music klasik yang kau incar itu" sambil menunjukan selembar tiket pertunjukan music klasic eksklusif yang hanya di jual 1000 tiket

"EH?! Kau dapat dari mana.. aku ingin tiket itu tapi kehabisan"

"akan ku berikan gratis dua lembar kalau kau mau membaca manga kesayanganku ini.. bagaimana" smirk

"baiklah.. 1 jam 10 buku kan" dengan penuh keyakinan.

"yup.." Rivalz melambai-lambaikan tiket ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan Suzaku serta siswa-siswa cowok #parapemainfiguran :v ber-jawdrop ria

"dasar penyebar Virus Hentai.." semua siswa cowok membatin minus Lelouch dan Rivalz tentunya

* * *

**#sementara itu di loker wanita**

Tak berbeda dengan para lelaki yang kini tengah menistai calon Raja Britania #hadehh

Loker wanita malah lebih merepotkan, ada yang tengah menganti pakaian ada pula yang tengah bergosip

"kalian tahu Lelouch akan ikut gukoun malam ini" celetuk seorang gadis pirang yang dikenal dengan nama Milly Ashford

"APA!" hingga sukses membuat para gadis kini tengah menghentikan acara berpakaian mereka dan mendekat pada sosok Milly yang kini berdiri diatas bangku bak seorang yang tengah memberikan pengumuman #hadeh..

"kau ngak bercanda kan.. si Cerry Boy akan ikut Gukoun" Tanya Kallen, gadis bersurai merah yang kini tengah sweatdrop seakan-akan mendengar berita orang-orang wilayah eleven akan melakukan pemberontakan pada Britania #jiahhh

"dan yang aku dengar itu karena Shirley akan ikut makanya Lelouch juga ikut.. " Milly merangkul Shirley yang kini blussing,

"Milly-chan.. aku kan malu"

Semua gadis kini tengah mengolok Shirley yang katanya juga menyukai Lelouch kecuali seorang gadis yang kini telah selesai berpakaian olah raga, mengikat dua rambutnya longgar dan kini beranjak dari lokernya.

BRAAKKKK... (suara pintu dibanting)

Bantingan pintu lumayan keras dari gadis bernama CC membuat semua siswi terdiam dan memandang pintu yang kini kembali tertutup.

"ihh.. dasar penyihir" ejek salah seorang siswi

"kudengar dia itu suka pergi ke club malam dan merangkul om-om disana" bisik seorang siswi

"oh ya? Tapi prestasinya sangat bagus, CC peringkat 2 terbaik setelah Lelouch dan prestasinya di bidang seni lukis dan music sangat baik" dengan serius Milly mengusap-usap dagunya "jadi mustahil dia suka main-main seperti yang digosipkan"

"ya.. siapa tahu" Kallen mengangkat bahunya "yang aku tahu dia itu terkenal tertutup banyak siswa di Ashford yang menyatakan cinta padanya tapi ditolak mentah-mentah dengan tampang dinginnya"

"hehe... kalian ini hobi sekali bergosip" Shirley tertawa canggung

"_sebenarnya bukan itu ceritanya.. "_ batinnya

* * *

**#Area Memanah**

Seorang gadis bersurai hijau lime kini tengah berkonsentrasi dengan sasaran yang tepat di depannya, namun konsentrasinya kini terpecah hingga kedua tangannya bergetar dan menjatuhkan anak panahnya dilantai.

Selama 2 menit dia mendengarkan obrolan yang ada di loker wanita yang dia tinggalkan

Perlahan mata emasnya kini meneteskan air mata mengingat semua gossip yang beredar disekolah.. hanya 4 tetes, dan dengan tegar kini matanya kembali kosong dan menatap sasaran hingga dengan segera tangan itu menarik senar dan melepaskan anak panah yg menancap tepat ditengah sasaran

"hari ini bukan pelajaran memanah"

Sebuah suara baritone memecah konsentrasinya untuk anak panah ke dua, dan mengarah kearah sumber suara

"hn.." seorang pemuda dengan mata violet kini berdiri tak jauh darinya

"mau apa kau disini.."tanyanya ketus

"mencarimu.." Lelouch berjalan mendekati CC yang kini bersiap kembali dengan papan sasaran nya

"kau menganguku.."

"ck.. sampai kapan kau mau begini" Tanya Lelouch

"begini apanya"

JLEPP.. (suara anak panah k'3 yang kembali tepat sasaran)

Lelouch mulai hilang kesabaran dan kini dengan kasar Lelouch memojokan CC ke tembok sebelah kanannya, dengan amat kuat dia memegang bahu CC hingga membuat kedua mata emas si gadis terheran-heran

"mau apa kau"

"3 tahun CC" seakan kemarahan memancar dari mata violetnya, Lelouch yang dikenal tak pernah bertengkar dengan siapapun, membuat CC kehilangan sebagian tenaganya

"la.. lalu" CC mengalihkan pandangannya

"_apa-apaan cowok ini.. masa sudah 3 th dan dia masih dendam" _CC membatin agak sweatdrop

Lelouch mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga membuat CC semakin terpojok, semakin terpojok

"_aishh.. aku tidak mau kalah darinya" _

"lalu kau mau apa.. hm.." CC menempelkan tubuhnya pada Lelouch mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang sang pangeran Britania

"_damn... terlalu dekat.."_mata Lelouch kembali menjelajah kebagian tubuh CC yang kini tersentuh tepat didada bidangnya _"sial.. aq jadi ingat manga yang kubaca (NOZOKI ANA :v )"_ batin Lelouch yang sekarang mulai tercemar si penyebar virus hentai-Rivalz.

"oke.. 3 th kau dendam padaku lalu kau mau apa?" CC senyum nakal

"mauku hm.. "smirk

"mau lakukan sekarang.. cerry boy.." CC elus2 pipi Lelouch

"ck.. lihat saja nanti..." Lelouch menyeringai

.

.

.

TuBerColosis..

:v :v :v


	4. LOVE LESSON

**Cerry Boy n Tsundere Girl****.**

Summary : Lelouch Lamperouge atau Lelouch vi Britannia seorang pemuda terpelajar kelas 3 SMA dari Ashford Academy, cita-cita menjadi seorang raja yg hebat seperti sang ayah (ceritanya disini damai-damai aja). Pintar terpelajar idaman wanita tapi payah dalam urusan percintaan. Hingga akhirnya sang pangeran terjatuh dalam lingkaran permainan sang primadona Ashford Academy yang terkenal dingin dan kejam bernama CC.

Terinspirasi oleh lagu: Ma Boy 2 "Electro Boys feat Hyorin

Disclaimer © CLAMP

**Story : ****Cerry Boy n Tsundere Girl Chap 4**

Rated:T+ ke M – Indonesia – Hurt/Romance/Drama/School life… (terserah dah ahh… :v )

Pairing : Lelouch x CC

Warning : 17 tahun plus hard lemon #eeaaaa…. OOC, OOT beda cerita hahh…. #hadehh…

Author : Yue Lawliet (dibantu my Lovely Prince hehehe….)

* * *

**#Cerita sebelumnya**

"oke.. 3 th kau dendam padaku lalu kau mau apa?" CC senyum nakal

"mauku hm.. "smirk

"mau lakukan sekarang.. cerry boy.." CC elus2 pipi Lelouch

"ck.. lihat saja nanti..." Lelouch menyeringai

* * *

#**Love Lesson**

"**Fight.. (Pritt.. #suara pluit)"**

Pelajaran olah raga memang paling menyenangkan di Ashford Academy, bagaimana tidak menyenangkan.. karena saat inilah ajang muda mudi berkeringat dan menggerakan tubuh mereka dan tak lupa menyalurkan emosi kesenangan dibalik semua permainan yang berbentuk olah raga.. sekali lagi Reader "OLAH RAGA" #berasa ambigu ah.. :v

Saat ini kelas favorite dari Ashford Academy sedang melakukan pertandingan voli antar siswa.. dilapangan 1 ada para siswi dilapangan 2 ada para siswa.. #hah...indahnya masa sekolah

"hah.. capeknya" Rivalz yang terkenal paling lincah saat ini duduk selonjoran disisi lapangan sambil menenggak minuman isotonic yang biasa dibintangi para gadis dipantai (Po**ri #takutkenapajakUn.. :v )

**PLOKK..**

**OHOOKKK**

Mendadak tepukan maut dari sahabat sejawatnya-Suzaku- membuatnya memuntahkan kembali minumannya #jorok ah.. ==

"uhukk.. sial kau" runtuk Rivalz

"ahaha.. " ambil posisi disebelah Rivalz "oh iya.. Lelouch kemana?" Suzaku celingak-celinguk sambil rebut minuman Rivalz

"katanya mau menyelesaikan urusan 3 th lalu. Hoii.. baka minumanku!" rebutan botol namun telat karena sudah dihabiskan Suzaku

"puahh.. 3 th lalu?" sambil usap-usap dagu

"aishh.. -_- " Rivalz memandang miris botol minumannya "ngomong-ngomong urusan apa ya?" Rivalz ikutan usap-usap dagu

"entahlah.. sepertinya CC juga tidak ada, kita cari yukk.." Suzaku berdiri dari duduknya dan kembali menerawang, mencari sosok gadis berambut green light dengan mata emas yang tajam

"hn... boleh juga" Rivalz ikutan berdiri dan angguk-angguk gaje "ngomong-ngomong Suzaku" Rivalz memandang Suzaku

"hm.." Suzaku memandang Rivalz

"tadi itu.. Indirect Kiss loh.."smirk

GUBRAKKK... (Suzaku jatuh dengan tidak elitnya) :v :v :v

* * *

**#DiGedung olah raga lama**

Suzaku dan Rivalz berjalan menuju gedung olah raga yang sudah tidak terpakai, tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti karena suara-suara horror (?) yang terdengar dari luar gedung, sebuah desahan-desahan dari luar gedung yang pasti bila orang berpikiran aneh-aneh, pastinya akan menjurus disebuah kegiatan 18+#jiahh

"hah..hah.. kau hebat juga Cerry boy.." CC dengan helaan napas yang berat terus menerus

"hahh.. hahhh.. ini belum seberapa penyihir.." suara Lelouch yang tampak kelelahan

Membuat 2 orang pemuda tanggung ini melihat satu sama lain seakan –akan berkata

"sepertinya Cerry Boy kita sudah dewasa" dengan gajenya #jiahhh…

"kita masuk.."Suzaku mulai ambil ancang-ancang

"jangan! Jangan diganggu khe~khe~khe" Rivalz ketawa setan

"gimana kalau kita intip"Suzaku menaik turunkan alisnya #padamikiraapasih

Kedua pemuda dengan otak hentai itu membuka sedikit pintu gedung olah raga namun tiba-tiba

BUAAKKKK...

Sebuah bola basket dengan cepatnya mengenai wajah Rivalz dan Suzaku membuat keduanya jatuh kebelakang

"kalian?! Sedang apa disitu?" Lelouch si pelaku pelemparan dengan tampang tak bersalahnya mendekati kedua temannya

"aishh.. " CC mendekati mereka dan membantu keduanya berdiri

"ka..kalian sedang apa?" Suzaku sambil usap-usap hidungnya

"kelihatannya?" CC decak pinggang

Suzaku dan Rivalz menatap kedua orang yang membuat mereka berpikiran iya-iya #dasarmesum

CC dan Lelouch dengan seragam olah raga lengkap check..

Bola basket yang kini ditangan Lelouch check

"kami sedang tanding basket" Lelouch dengan wajah stoicnya

"ahahaha..." Rivalz dan Suzaku tertawa garing sambil melirik satu sama lain "aku kira lagi begituan" batin mereka mesum :v

**#20 menit kemudian**

CC kembali dinyatakan sebagai pemenang duel basket setelah 3 th yang lalu. Lelouch, Rivalz dan Suzaku kini berjalan meninggalkan gedung olah raga dengan aura mendung berpetir dikepala Lelouch #wkwkwk... :v

"aku tidak terima.." dengan wajah masam Lelouch membenarkan seragamnya

"jadi ini karena pertandingan basket 3 th lalu" Suzaku menatap miris "dasar seperti anak tk saja" batinnya miris melihat sosok pangeran yang 3 th dendam dengan seorang gadis hanya karena dikalahkan bermain basket #hadehhh...

"tapi memang CC itu sangat pandai bermain basket" Rivalz memberikan botol air Lelouch

"ya.. dia sempurna, cantik, pandai dalam akademik dan non akademik apalagi dia baru saja memenangkan festival seni lukis kemarin kan"

"tapi sifatnya tidak.." ketus Lelouch

"ahaha... bukannya dulu kau suka padanya" celetuk Rivalz sambil mentoel-toel pundak Lelouch

"ti..tidak.." Lelouch memalingkan wajah sambil menenggak minumannya

"hah.. sebenernya suka tuh../ hah.. sebenernya suka tuh.." batin Rivalz dan Suzaku bersamaan

"em.. eh..? hah.. aku lupa!" Lelouch berdiri dari duduknya

"apa/apa" duo rusuh kompak

"handukku tertinggal di gedung olah raga" segera Lelouch lari kegedung olah raga

"hah... padahal aku dah berharap adegan seperti manga FUTTARI ECHI #manga hentai :v " Rivalz dengan wajah kecewa

"hah? Manga hentai ya?"

"yups... mau pinjam" Rivalz senyum mesum dan dibalas senyuman mesum Suzaku #dasar_duo_mesum :v

* * *

**#gedung olah raga lama**

Lelouch berlari kecil menuju gedung olah raga lama tempat dia dan CC bertanding basket one to one.

KRIEETTTT...

Suasana sangat sepi, mata violetnya menerawang mencari handuk kecilnya.

"dimana benda itu" batin Lelouch, kaki jenjangnya kini menghampiri ruangan loker lama di gedung itu namun tetap sesampainya di pintu, langkahnya terhenti

"umhh... hah.. hah.."

Oleh sebuah desahan wanita yang amat menggoda dari ruangan itu.

"su..suara apa itu" dengan hati tidak menentu #dagdigdugserrr... :v pikirannya melayang kehal-hal berbau hentai saat ini.

"si..sial.." Lelouch menutupi sebagian wajahnnya yang bersemu dengan tangannya lantaran kini otaknya mulai teringat manga yang dia baca dari Rivalz (NOZOKI ANA #promosi :v )

"akkhh.. hahh..umngghh..." suara desahan itu makin menjadi, hingga membuat batin Lelouch yang mendengar tak menentu,

"sial.. siapa sih.. "dengan langkah sembunyi-sembunyi bak seorang pencuri Lelouch mengintip dari cela pintu yang memang sejak awal agak terbuka,

Deg..

"di..dia..!" Kini wajah Lelouch benar berona merah bak kepiting rebus melihat pemandangan tanpa sensor #halah.. didepan matanya.

Seorang gadis yang amat dia kenal, gadis yang telah mengalahkannya dua kali di pertandingan basket yang baru saja mereka lakukan, dengan tampang dinginnya Lelouch dikalahkan hingga dia dendam kesumat sampai 3 th,

"C...CC!" batin Lelouch tidak percaya

Dibalik pintu mata Violet Lelouch masih memperhatikan gadis yang dia sebut CC, gerakan-gerakan menggeliat pelan tepat dibawah loker yang Lelouch sangat tahu itu punya siapa, loker bertuliskan Lelouch Lamperouge, sebuah benda yang kini dibekap dan dicium si gadis dengan mata emas sayunya yang amat menggoda, gerakan-gerakan kecil dari jari kanan di wilayah tersensitif membuat wajah cantiknya makin sensual dan menggairahkan, ditambah semua baju yg kini tersingkap memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh wanita yang amat menggoda, tubuh indah porselen, dua buah dada yang bulat dan aktif karena rangsangan.

"unghh.. ahh.. akhh.."

Suara eksotis yang keluar dari bibir cerinya, semua pemandangan yg terekspos jelas dimata violetnya membuat jantungnya makin berdetak tak menentu, memompa darah semakin cepat hingga semua berkumpul disatu titik yang amat vital.

"da..damn.. kenapa dia" batinnya kini tidak bisa berkata, kaki Lelouch kini terpaku dengan lutut melemah hingga kini dia harus berlutut terpaku, matannya sesekali melihat arah lain namun logika dan akal telah tertutupi oleh nafsu.

"Hahh.. hah.. Le.. Lelouch.."

Deg...

Jantung si pemuda dengan surai hitam itu semakin berdetak cepat..

"akkhh... Lelouch.." suara itu makin meninggi, si pemuda makin kehilangan akal.

"sial.. "

BRAAKKKKK... (lelouch membanting pintu)

Keduanya telah berhadapan, dengan wajah sayu memerah karena malu, CC pastilah kaget melihat sosok yang ingin sekali meneyentuh tubuhnya itu kini berdiri tepat didepannya

"hahh.. hah.. Lelouch?"

"kau..." Lelouch berjalan dengan mantap menuju tubuh gadis yang masih menggengam handuk miliknya.

"hahh.. hah.. hehehe.. mau apa Cerry boy?" kini akal sehat juga sudah tertutup nafsu, hingga rasa malu pun sudah tidak berguna lagi #dahkepergoksih ==

"ckk.. jadi ini wajah aslimu hm.." Lelouch merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekati wajah CC yang masih memerah.

"apa? Hah..hah.. inilah aku, kau takut Cerry boy?" CC menyeringai seakan tidak mau kalah

"heh? siapa yang takut hm...?" Lelouch makin memojokan CC dan menghimpitnya diantara loker dan tubuhnya dengan kemeja terbuka hingga dada. "bukannya kau yang takut hm.." entah setan mana yang menggantikan sosoknya, pemuda yang dikenal Cerry boy mendadak menyeringai bagaikan serigala yang melihat mangsanya, ya serigala.. tapi serigala mesum #jiahhh.. :v

"heh..? Cerry boy mulai berani hm.. aku adalah CC tidak ada yang aku takutkan" CC makin mendekat dan menggalungkan tangannya dileher Lelouch

"Benar tak takut hm? Hanya buka kancing baju tak sekalian kau buka semuanya saja" smirk

"enak saja... aku tidak takut! " CC yang makin tak mau mengalah membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan melemparkannya sembarang. "Kau sendri. Knpa tidak buka. Jangan-jangan takut" senyum meremehkan

"Hou... Jadi tak takut hm! Baiklah.."Lelouch membuka kemeja dan membuangnya.

Sejenak CC memandangi tubuh Lelouch yang kurus namun agak berisi itu

"tu.. tubuhnya bagus" CC membatin hingga blussing

BRUUKK...

Kini Lelouch menindih tubuh CC, memandangginya bagai srigala lapar,

"Benar tak takut padaku?" tangan Lelouch mulai menelusuri bagian tubuh CC sambil menjilati leher jenjangnya membuat yang empunya makin menjelinak makin terangsang, lebih hebat dibanding selama ini dia lakukan sendiri.

"ughh... ka.. kau sendiri memang berani hm..? hah..hah.. kau itu kan Cerry boy.. hanya bisa sampai disini saja" CC menyeringai meremeh. Hingga membuat harga pemuda didepannya geram

"khe~ Aku tak tanggung akibat yg kau rasakan nanti Cecaniah"

Tanpa aba-aba, Lelouch membalikkan tubuh CC, mengecup dan menjilatnya menggigit perlahan,

"hmnn.. hah.. hah.." CC menggenggam erat handuk Leouch yang masih ditanggannya ketika tangan Lelouch mulai meremas kuat bagian tubuhnya yang paling menonjol.

"Unghh.." dengan hentakan keras Lelouch menyelami sisi terdalam dari tubuh CC. semakin dalam dan semakin cepat hingga akal sehat merekapun telah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Akhh.. akhh.. I.. itai.." CC makin menggeratkan lengan dan kakinya ketika tubuh mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Gerakan tak berirama dari si pemuda, wajah memerah dan raut yang makin menajam, si Pemuda Cerry boy kini telah hilang dan bergantikan serigala lapar yang tengah memangsa.

"kenapa.. ukhh.. sakit Cecaniah" seringai dari Lelouch membuat CC tak mau kalah. CC mengeratkan pelukan dan merapatkan pinggulnya membuat bagian tubuh yang menerobos itu terhimpit semakin dalam.

"si..sial.. " Lelouch merasakan miliknya semakin berdenyut hebat dan CC pun merasakan dirinya makin melebur dengan Lelouch. Mengalir dan menghangat, keduanya kini telah terjatuh dalam jurang yang sama.

.

.

.

TBC..

**#PERHATIAN.. AUTHOR SEKARANG TEPAR**

:v :v :v


End file.
